Young Wild & Free
by Dhyun628
Summary: Sejak tinggal bersama dengan Daehyun otak Youngjae serasa tumpul dia sering menghayal bahkan bermimpi basah hanya karena tergoda dengan namja tan tersebut... BAP/Daejae/Daehyun/Youngjae/Yaoi/bxb/RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Youngjae

x

Daehyun

...

Romance – SMUT – Humor - Fluff

 _Warning NC & Dirty talk_

...

-Banyak typo-

-Enjoy-

...

"Ahh ahh ngh hyung" Youngjae mendesah keras karena hentakkan keras namja di atasnya, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher namja yang di panggilnya hyung itu

Suara desahan decitan ranjang dan tepukkan kulit terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar bernuansa biru tersebut, keduanya saling menikmati permainan panas mereka tanpa ingin berhenti

"Ahhh Daehyun hyung ahh lebihh cepat nghh"

Namja bernama Daehyun itu memeluk Youngjae dan mempercepat gerakannya

"Ohh ahh aku ingin ahh keluarr ahhh ahh"

"Ayo keluarkan bersama sayang" bisik Daehyun di telinga Youngjae lalu mengigitnya

"Nghh ahhh hyunghh"

"Youngjaehh"

"Daehyun hyung ahhh ahh"

"Youngjae hh" suara desahan Daehyun terdengar beriringan dengan decitan ranjang karena hentakan namja tan itu yang bertambah brutal

Youngjae menutup matanya dan semakin memeluk Daehyun erat saat merasa dirinya akan sampai

"Hahh hyung ahh"

"Youngjae"

"Youngjae-ah" namja manis itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara Daehyun yang berteriak dan juga suara decitan ranjang yang berubah menjadi ketukan pintu

 _Duk..duk..duk_

"Yoo Youngjae"

Teriak lantang seseorang serta ketukan kuat pintu kamarnya membuat Youngjae terkejut dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya

 _Bugh_

"Aww pantatku" ringis Youngjae sambil mengelus pantat yang mendarat indah di lantai kamarnya, matanya melihat ke arah ranjang yang masih bersih lalu melihat celananya yang menonjol

" _Aku bermimpi lagi?"_ batinnya

"Ya Yoo Youngjae bangun. Kau akan pergi sekolah atau tidak?" teriak Daehyun dari luar kamar

"A-aku sudah bangun hyung" teriak Youngjae panik dengan cepat namja manis itu berlari ke kamar mandi menyesaikan urusannya, setelah selesai dia berkaca di depan cermin sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Namja manis itu keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Daehyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya mereka hampir saja bertabrakan jika dia tidak mengerem

Youngjae menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat melihat Daehyun sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan, namja tan itu memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan yang basah oleh keringat terlihat baru saja selesai berolahraga

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Daehyun membuat namja manis itu tersadar

"Ti-tidak ada" gagap Youngjae lalu kembali berjalan ke dapur, dia duduk di kursi meja makan lalu mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry sebelum memakannya

"Hyung tidak kuliah?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun juga datang ke dapur

"Jadwalku nanti siang" Daehyun menjawab tanpa menatap namja manis itu dia mengambil air dalam kulkas lalu meneguknya

Youngjae menelan ludahnya dia kembali terpana melihat jakun Daehyun yang naik turun saat namja tan itu menelan minumannya, entah kenapa pikiran mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Merasa di perhatikan Daehyun menoleh ke samping dia mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Youngjae yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, namja tan itu mendekati Youngjae dan...

 _Pletak_

"Akh hyungie sakit. Kenapa kau menjitak keningku?" teriak Youngjae lalu memegangi keningnya yang memerah

"Kau yang kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sikapmu sangat aneh"

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Tapi kau tidak harus menjitakku seperti itu" cibirnya

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum kau terlambat" ujar Daehyun lalu menunjuk jam, namja manis itu terkejut menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk Daehyun

"Sial" umpat Youngjae lalu dengan cepat berlari ke pintu keluar "Aku pergi dulu hyung" teriaknya, Daehyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Youngjae

...

...

"Aish kenapa kelasku harus paling ujung" kesal Youngjae yang tengah berlari cepat di koridor sekolahnya, namja manis itu mengetuk pintu dan membungkuk pada gurunya saat sampai di kelasnya

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Jinyoung -sahabatnya-

"Ceritanya panjang nanti saja ku jeleskan" jawab Youngjae setengah berbisik. Jinyoung mengangguk dan kembali menghadap ke depan fokus pada penjelasan guru mereka

 _Skip -_

"Jadi?" tanya Jinyoung saat mereka berdua berada di kantin

"Hnng apa?" Youngjae menerjapkan matanya bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya

 _Tak_

"Aww ya sakit. Jangan memukul kepalaku bagaimana jika aku menjadi bodoh kau mau tanggung jawab" seru Youngjae karena Jinyoung memukul kepalanya dengan sumpitnya

"Kau sudah bodoh jadi jangan berlebihan" balas Jinyoung membuat Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa hari ini kepalaku terus menjadi sasaran kalian?" cibir Youngjae

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kau dan Daehyun hyung, tadi pagi dia juga melakukannya" Jinyoung langsung tertawa mendengarnya

"Jangan tertawa tidak ada yang lucu" kesal Youngjae

"Mian.. mian.. Jadi kenapa Daehyun hyung memukulmu?" tanya Jinyoung setelah meredakan tawanya

"Aku melamun" jawab Youngjae

Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya "Hanya itu?"

Youngjae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya

"Apa yang kau lamunkan memangnya?" Namja manis itu mengigit bibirnya bingung bagaimana akan menjelaskannya pada sahabatnya ini

"Ceritakan saja Jae, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" bujuk Jinyoung

"Kau yakin bisa membantuku?"

"Itu tergantung pada ceritamu" jawab Jinyoung ragu

Youngjae mendengus mendengarnya "Janji jangan tertawa"

"Nde aku janji" sahut Jinyoung

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi melakukan itu dengan Daehyun hyung" ujar Youngjae

"Itu? Maksudnya?" bingung Jinyoung

Youngjae mengeram mengacak rambutnya dia maju mendekati Jinyoung "Make out" bisiknya

"Mwoya?" seru Jinyoung dengan mata yang membulat

"Shhtt diam" tegur Youngjae dia menatap sekelilingnya banyak yang memperhatikan mereka karena suara pekikkan Jinyoung

"Mian" Jinyoung berpindah duduk disamping Youngjae "Kau mimpi basah dengan Daehyun hyung?" bisiknya

"Tidak usah diperjelas" Youngjae memberi peringatan

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi di mimpimu?" tanya Jinyoung antusias dia mulai penasaran

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan, aku selalu terbangun sebelum keluar karena bunyi alarm atau teriakan Dae Hyung" Jinyoung menurunkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Youngjae

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukan itu dengannya?" goda Jinyoung

"Apa kau gila? Dae hyung itu straight" jawab Youngjae

"Daehyun hyung mengatakan padamu kalau dia straight?" tanya Jinyoung

Youngjae berpikir lalu menggeleng "Tapi dia dekat yeoja-yeoja cantik"

"Dekat dengan para yeoja cantik itu bukan berarti dia menyukai mereka kan" ujar Jinyoung membuat namja manis itu terdiam

Jinyoung menghela nafas "Coba saja kau tes" tawarnya

"Tes bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Goda dia dan buktikan dia straight atau bukan" Jinyoung menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kau sedang membantu keluar dari masalah atau malah mau menjerumuskanku?"

"Keduanya" jawab Jinyoung dengan cengiran, Youngjae memandang malas sahabatnya itu yang dengan asal menjawab

"Ayolah coba saja jika itu berhasil kau tidak akan rugikan" Jinyoung masih mencoba membujuk Youngjae

"Iya kalau berhasil tapi kalau tidak maka aku yang akan menanggung malu"

"Makanya coba dengan cara yang terlihat normal"

"Bagaimana cara yang kau maksud normal?" Jinyoung mendekati Youngjae dan membisikkan idenya

"Err kau yakin?" Youngjae menatapnya ragu dan Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya pasti

...

...

Youngjae langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah sampai di apartement dia memilih mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa gerahnya, setelah berendam namja manis itu keluar kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan cermin dia melihat pantulan dirinya

"Kurasa aku harus mencoba saran Jinyoung" ujarnya

Youngjae memakai kaos hitam kebesaran dan celana super pendeknya dia keluar kamar dan memutuskan menunggu Daehyun pulang di ruang tv

Namja tan itu pulang tepat pukul 8 malam dia duduk di sofa depan tv sambil memijit bahu dan tengkuknya yang terasa tegang, badannya terasa remuk karena jadwal kuliahnya yang padat belum lagi tugasnya yang menumpuk

"Eoh kau sudah pulang hyung" ujar Youngjae yang datang dari arah dapur

"Hmmm" gumam Daehyun dengan mata yang tertutup dia masih memijit bahunya yang terasa sakit

Daehyun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping tubuhnya seketika membeku saat melihat Youngjae, namja tan itu melirik pakaian yang di kenakan Youngjae dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti di paha mulusnya

"K-kau ti-tidak pakai celana?" tanya Daehyun terbata saat Youngjae duduk di sampingnya, dia meneguk air liuarnya susah payah saat matanya tidak bisa lepas dari paha mulus itu

"Pakai" jawab Youngjae lalu mengangkat ujung kaosnya "Aku gerah cuacanya cukup panas hari ini" lanjutnya

Daehyun membenarkan perkataan Youngjae cuaca diluar hari ini memang panas tapi di dalam sini lebih panas lagi, Daehyun kembali menatap Youngjae yang sedang menjilati es krimnya namja tan itu merasa celananya sesak penisnya mulai menegang di dalam sana saat melihat Youngjae menjilat dan memasukan es krim itu dalam mulutnya

Youngjae melirik Daehyun yang sedang menatapnya "Kau mau hyung? Masih banyak di dalam kulkas" tawarnya

"Ti-tidak. A-aku ke kamar dulu" secepat kilat Daehyun berlari ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Youngjae yang tersenyum penuh arti

.

Di dalam kamar Daehyun tengah sibuk menenangkan dirinya dia berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila

"Hilangkan pikiran kotormu Daehyun, dia masih kecil kau tidak boleh menjerumuskannya" gumam Daehyun pada dirinya sendiri, namja tan itu mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya tapi bayangan Youngjae saat memakan es krim tadi sangat mempengaruhinya

"Aish. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" Daehyun mengeram karena miliknya berkedut di dalam celana dia melepas celananya lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan mulai mengguncang miliknya sambil membayangkan Youngjae

"Ahh Jaehh ahhh" Daehyun mulai mendesah kepalanya mengadah ke atas dia membayangkan mulut hangat Youngjae yang mengulum miliknya

"Youngjae ahhh ahh" desah Daehyun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, cairan precumnya perlahan mulai keluar

"Perlu bantuanku?" suara itu membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata

Daehyun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat namja manis itu berdiri di depannya dengan cepat dia mengambil bantal lalu menutupi penis tegangnya

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?" pekik Daehyun

"Pintu kamar hyung tidak dikunci dan tadi aku mendengar hyung memanggil namaku jadi aku masuk saja" jawab Youngjae dengan wajah polos membuat namja tan itu mengeram tertahan

"Jadi apa hyung butuh bantuanku?" Youngjae mengulangi pertanyaannya

"T-tidak perlu sekarang keluarlah" ujar Daehyun dengan suara meninggi dia mencoba mengusir namja manis itu dari kamarnya tapi bukannya keluar Youngjae malah berjongkok di depannya

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membatumu, hyung tidak perlu malu" ucap Youngjae lalu mengelus tangan Daehyun "Bukankah kita harus saling membantu" lanjutnya lalu ersenyum menggoda

Daehyun menelan ludahnya susah payah "M-memangnya kau bisa?" tanyanya ragu

"Jangan meremehkanku hyung" Youngjae menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi kebanggaan namja tan itu, matanya membulat ketika melihat penis besar Daehyun yang berdiri tegang

"Be-besar sekali. Apa bisa muat?" tanya Youngjae mulai ragu saat memegang penis itu

Daehyun mendesis saat tangan hangat Youngjae menyentuh miliknya "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kau belum mencobanya" otaknya mulai tidak waras nafsunya mengalahkan logikanya

"Ahhh" Daehyun mendesah saat Youngjae mengguncang mulai miliknya membuat namja manis itu menatapnya, dia melihat namja tan itu mengadahkan kepalanya mulutnya terbuka karena ulah tangannya

"Lebihh cepat Jaehh"

"Begini hyung?" tanya Youngjae sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya

"Nde ahhh terus seperti itu ahhh" Youngjae tersenyum mendengar desahan itu dia terus melakukan sesuai keinginan namja tan itu. Daehyun membuka matanya dia mengelus rambut Youngjae membuat namja manis itu menatapnya

"Apa ini nikmat hyung?"

"N-ndeh tapi akan lebih nikmath jika ka-kau mengulum ahh dan menjilatinya dengan lidah panasmu, lakukan seperti caramu memakan es krim tadi hh"

Youngjae menurut dia menunduk lalu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati precum di ujung penis Daehyun dia melakukannya sama seperti dia menjilati es krim tadi, namja manis itu memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa ragu dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tangan Youngjae mengurut twist ball Daehyun dan bagian yang tidak terjangkau mulutnya

"Ahh Jaeh mulutmu hebat sekali ahhh terus baby" puji Daehyun matanya kembali menutup saat merasa gigi Youngjae ikut memanjakan miliknya

Youngjae semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Daehyun dia mempercepat kulumannya pada penis itu, namja tan itu mengeram tertahan dia meremas rambut Youngjae kasar saat namja manis itu menghisap kuat penisnya hingga pipinya cekung. Beberapa menit kemudian Daehyun klimaks dia menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Youngjae

Namja manis itu mengeluarkan penis Daehyun dari mulutnya dan hampir saja muntah saat mengecap rasa asin dari cairan namja tan itu tapi dia tetap berusaha menelannya hingga habis. Daehyun yang terengah-engah membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Youngjae sedang berusaha menelan cairannya

"Hyung aku juga mau" pinta Youngjae saat berdiri memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegang di balik celana pendeknya, Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae hingga terjatuh di ranjangnya dia langsung menindih namja manis itu dan mencium bibirnya

Daehyun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Youngjae bergantian lidahnya membelai belahan bibir namja manis itu, mengerti Youngjae segera membuka mulutnya dia membiarkan lidah Daehyun mengabsen isi dalam mulutnya

"Hmppck mpphh" desah Youngjae saat lidah Daehyun menjilati lidahnya secara memutar, namja tan itu mengigit kecil lidah Youngjae dan menariknya keluar dari mulut. Daehyun melilitkan lidah mereka lalu memasukan lidah namja manis itu ke dalam mulutnya dia menghisap dan memperlakukan lidah Youngjae seperti yang namja manis itu lakukan pada penisnya tadi

"Hhnggg nghhh errhhh" Youngjae meremas pinggang Daehyun saat melakukan itu tubuhnya bergetar miliknya semakin berkedut di bawah sana, dia mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas menyentuh milik Daehyun mengerti namja tan itu membuka celana Youngjae dan meremasnya

"Eunghhh hnngg nghh errhhhh" erang Youngjae saat Daehyun mengisap kuat lidahnya

 _Plop_

Daehyun melepas kulumannya dan menatap wajah memerah Youngjae dia bisa melihat air liur entah milik siapa mengalir di dagu dan rahang Youngjae, tangannya masih tidak berhenti memijit penis mungil namja manis itu. Daehyun melihat Youngjae sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Daehyun menunduk lalu menjilati dagu dan rahang Youngjae

"Nghhhh hyung ahh penisku ahh kulum dia hahh" rancau Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum miring lalu menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah dia memasukan penis Youngjae ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya sensual

"Akh hyunghhh" Youngjae berteriak dia tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan seperti ini, namja manis itu terus mendesah keras saat Daehyun terus memanjakan miliknya

Youngjae membuka matanya dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba menengok ke bawah melihat Daehyun yang sedang memakan habis penisnya yang semakin membesar, namja manis itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali berbaring tangannya meremas sprei jari-jari kaki mengerut di atas ranjang mulutnya terbuka lebar saar merasa akan sampai

"Ahhh hahh keluar hyung akuhh ahhhhh" Youngjae berteriak keras saat klimaks tubuhnya langsung lemas

Daehyun mengeluarkan penis Youngjae dari mulutnya setelah menelan habis cairannya dia mengadah ke atas melihat namja manis itu yang sedang terengah-engah, tanpa menunggu Youngjae mengatur nafasnya dia kembali menunduk dan menjilati hole namja manis itu

"Akhhh" Youngjae kembali memekik saat lidah basah Daehyun menjilat dan menusuk holenya tangan namja tan itu kembali mengguncang miliknya membuat namja manis itu menekukkan kakinya tanpa sadar pinggulnya terangkat saat Daehyun mengeluar masukkan lidahnya

"Oohhh hyunghh ughh stophh" Youngjae menarik baju Daehyun membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula

"Masuki aku hyunghh" pinta Youngjae

"Kau yakin? Jika sudah memulai aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas"

Youngjae mendekatkan wajah mereka dia mengelus rahang Daehyun "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti. Hancurkan saja lubangku dengan penis besarmu dan jangan berhenti sebelum kau puas hyung" bisiknya menggoda di depan bibir Daehyun

Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengar itu "Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang kau minta Youngjae"

"Never" sahut Youngjae mantap

Daehyun segera membuka baju miliknya dan Youngjae lalu membuang sembarang dia kembali menindihnya dan mencium singkat bibir Youngjae

"Ini akan sakit lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskannya asalkan jangan memintaku berhenti. Mengerti" Youngjae mengangguk mendengar nada tegas Daehyun

Daehyun mempersiapkan miliknya lalu dengan perlahan mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Youngjae, namja manis itu memekik sakit air matanya keluar tanpa di minta tangannya meremas pundak Daehyun

"Oh god ketat sekali shh" desis Daehyun saat penisnya baru masuk setengah dia mengeluarkan penisnya lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia mendorongnya masuk hingga tertanam seutuhnya

"ARGGHHH" teriak Youngjae kesakitan kukunya menacap di pundak Daehyun membuatnya terluka, namja tan itu mendesis dia hampir saja ambruk saat hole Youngjae menjepitnya kuat

"Shh rileks Youngjae, ini akan nikmat sebentar lagi" ujar Daehyun mencoba menenangkan Youngjae lalu mengusap air matanya

"Be-bergerak perlahan hyung" pinta Youngjae

Daehyun bergerak pelan secara teratur tidak ingin membuat namja manis di bawahnya kesakitan lagi, tempo gerakannya mulai cepat saat mendengar desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Youngjae

"Ahh ahh enghh"

"Hyungh ahhh ohhhh" Desah Youngjae saat Daehyun mulai bergerak cepat dan acak mencari spot miliknya

'Ughhh aaahhhh" Daehyun menyeringai ketika tubuh Youngjae menggelinjang

"Disini hmm?"

"Hyung aahh ahhhh lagihh lakukan lagi ahhhh" Daehyun menurut dia terus menumbuk tempat yang sama membuat Youngjae mengetatkan holenya

"Ahhh kau menjepitku baby hhh"

Daehyun menarik kedua tangan namja manis itu terlepas dari bahunya lalu meletakkannya di atas kepalanya dia menahan kedua tangan Youngjae dengan satu tangannya, namja tan itu menundukkan kepalanya mengigit leher jenjang Youngjae dan meninggalkan tanda keunguan

"Eunghh ahhhh ahh"

"Ngahhh ahhh hyung ahhh" Youngjae mendesah keras saat bibir Daehyun pindah menjilati dan menghisap nipplenya

"Ahhh lebihh cepat hyung ahh"

Daehyun mempercepat tumbukannya saat mendengar erangan Youngjae mulutnya tidak berhenti memainkan nipple namja manis itu, cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat saat tangan Youngjae bergerak mencari pelampiasan tubuhnya mulai terhentak seirama dengan tumbukkan Daehyun

"Aahhh nghhh Daehyunie hyung aaahh"

"A-akuh ughh ingin keluar ahhhh hmppp" Daehyun kembali mencium bibir Youngjae tangannya mengguncang milik namja manis itu membantunya untuk keluar, namja manis itu mengerang dalam ciuman Daehyun dia serasa ingin menangis ini terlalu nikmat bahkan lebih dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini

"Hmphh hhmpp nghhhhhh" Youngjae mendesah tertahan dalam mulut Daehyun saat klimaksnya datang, namja tan itu melepaskan ciuman serta cengkraman di tangannya

Youngjae membuka matanya setelah mengatur nafasnya dia melihat Daehyun sedang menjilati cairan miliknya di tangannya "Mmm nikmat sepertimu" katanya dengan senyum menggodanya membuat Youngjae kembali merasa panas

"Nghhhh" desah Youngjae saat namja tan itu menarik keluar miliknya, Daehyun duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menarik Youngjae dan memposisikannya duduk di atas pangkuannya

"Ahhh Dae hyunghh" desah Youngjae pantatnya terangkat dan dada membusung saat Daehyun kembali memasukan miliknya, tangannya langsung melingkar di pundak namja tan itu

"Aah shhh b-bergerak Youngjae lubangmu menyiksaku" Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya saat hole sempit Youngjae meremas miliknya kuat dia menempatkan tangannya di kedua pinggang Youngjae membantunya bergerak

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhh"

"Ngahh ughh hyung ahhhh" Youngjae menggelijang saat milik Daehyun menyentuh spotnya

"Ohh fuck jangan menjepitku ahhh" erang Daehyun tangannya meremas kuat pantat Youngjae saat namja manis itu mengetatkan holenya

"Ahhh hyung ahh Daehyun hyungg ohhh nghhhh" Youngjae bergerak semakin cepat desahannya semakin tidak terkontrol, tangan Youngjae menarik kepala Daehyun mendekat lalu mencium bibir tebalnya

"Eemmpph eunghhh hhh nggghhh" Youngjae mendesah di antara ciuman mereka saat lidah Daehyun kembali mengajak lidahnya berperang tangannya mengacak kasar rambut Daehyun

"Empph hhh ngahhhh ahhhh" Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dia melingkarkan kaki Youngjae ke pinggangnya lalu menggendong namja manis itu ke arah meja belajar. Daehyun menjatuhkan seluruh benda yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan namja manis itu di atas meja lalu melebarkan kaki Youngjae dan mulai memulai kembali permainan mereka

"Aahh aahhhh nghh hyunghhh"

"Hahhh ahhh Dae hyung ahhhhh" Youngjae mencengkram sisi meja saat Daehyun bergerak semakin cepat

"Aaahhh aahhh nghhh ahhhh"

"Ughhh hyungiehh disana ahhh lebihh cepat ahhh" Daehyun kembali menyentuh sponya membuat Youngjae menggelinjang dia hampir terjatuh di meja jika tidak menompang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya

"Ngahhh ahhhhh ahh ahhh"

"Hyung ahh ini nikmathh ughhh"

Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya "Kau menikmatinya? Apa penisku membuat lubangmu puas?" tanyanya

"Hell yes.. ahhh penismu sangat ngghhh hebat hyung ahhh" balas Youngjae lalu mengigit bibirnya dia memberikan Daehyun tatapan menggoda tangannya mulai memelintir nipplenya sendiri

"Nghh hahh hyung aahhh ahhhh" Youngjae mendesah karena ulahnya sendiri dia mencubit nipplenya

"Damn you little slut shh" rahang Daehyun mengeras dia menumbuk hole Youngjae semakin cepat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya

Youngjae mendekat dan berbisik setengah mendesah di telinga Daehyun "Y-yes hahh i'm your little slut ahhh fuck me harder ahh ahhhh"

Namja manis itu menarik tangan Daehyun dan memasukkan kedua jari namja tan itu ke dalam mulutnya, dia mengulumnya dengan gaya sensual matanya terus menatap Daehyun

"Emmh nghhh mpphhh" desah Youngjae air liurnya ikut menetas keluar saat mengulum jari Daehyun, namja manis itu berniat semakin menyulutkan nafsu namja di depannya dengan menggerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dan semakin mengetatkan holenya

"Ohh fuckh" umpat Daehyun kasar matanya semakin menggelap dia menarik keluar jari-jarinya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, namja tan itu menjilat air liur Youngjae lalu mengulum bibirnya

"Nghhhh hmpp nghh nghhh"

"Hmpckk hmpphhh enghhhh" tangan Youngjae kembali memeluk pundak Daehyun kakinya semakin erat memeluk pinggang namja tan itu

"Hhh nghhh nghh" Daehyun mencengkram pinggang Youngjae dan mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh namja manis itu tersentak, bunyi decitan meja itu terdengar ngilu di telinga mereka

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun untuk mengguncang miliknya sendiri dia akan segera sampai lagi, namja tan itu mengguncangnya dengan cepat secepat dia menghujam miliknya

"Hnghh hmpp hyung ahhh ahhh AKHHH" teriak Youngjae setelah kembali keluar untuk ke tiga kalinya, dia melepaskan ciuman mereka kepalanya bersandar di dada Daehyun

Daehyun mencium leher dan bahu Youngjae dia kembali mengukir tandanya di kulit mulus namja manis itu, Youngjae menatap Daehyun setelah nafasnya kembali normal

"H-hyung kenapa kau belum keluar juga?" heran Youngjae karena millik Daehyun masih keras di dalam holenya

"Karena aku belum puas baby"

Daehyun melepas tautan mereka dia menarik Youngjae turun dari meja belajarnya, dia menuntun namja manis itu ke depan meja rias dengan cermin yang cukup besar. Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari belakang lalu berbisik rendah di telinganya

"Jepit penisku kuat dengan lubang hangatmu dan buat aku keluar di dalammu hingga lubangmu sendiri tidak mampu menampungnya" tubuh Youngjae bereaksi mendengar kata-kata kotor Daehyun, namja tan itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel di meja rias kakinya membuka lebar kaki Youngjae

"Akhhh D-Dae hyung"

"Shhh Jae aah" Daehyun mendesah masuk dari belakang membuat hole Youngjae semakin terasa sempit, dia meremas pantat namja manis itu hingga memerah lalu mulai bergerak

"Ahhh ahhh Dae hyung"

"Terus mendesah baby panggil namaku ahhh" bisik Daehyun

"Daehyun hyung nghhh aaahhhhh" Youngjae menurut dia mendesahkan nama Daehyun

"Aaahh aahhhh nghhhh ohh oohhhh"

"H-hyung ughh disana ahh lagihh"

"Disini? Lagi?" tanya Daehyun

"Ndehh ahhh lebih dalam hyung ahh" pinta Youngjae

Kedua tangan Daehyun turun mengusap paha dalam Youngjae dia meremasnya lembut lalu sedikit mengangkatnya membuat pantat namja manis itu terangkat hingga kedua kakinya berjinjit, Daehyun mendorong kuat miliknya hingga tertanam makin dalam

"Akhh ahhhh Daehyun hyung aahhhhh aaahhhhh"

"Ahh Youngjaeh" Daehyun mendesah saat namja manis itu mengetatkan holenya

"Aahhh hyungie ahhh"

Daehyun melepas paha Youngjae lalu mengusap punggungnya, tangannya naik ke rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dia menarik rambut namja manis itu membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya "Buka matamu dan lihatlah ke depan" namja manis itu membuka matanya sesuai permintaan Daehyun holenya mengetat tiba-tiba saat melihat pantulan mereka

Dari cermin itu Youngjae bisa melihat tubuhnya yang mengkilap kerena keringat, bibir bengkaknya yang terbuka lebar dan air liur yang menetes, tanda keunguan di bahu dan dadanya, nipple yang menegang serta penisnya membesar

Daehyun menyeringai saat Youngjae semakin mengetatkan holenya "Shh kau horny melihat dirimu sendiri hahh" ejeknya di tengah desahan

"Nghhh ahhh ahhh hyung ngahhh" Youngjae tidak menjawab dia hanya bisa mendesah, namja tan itu benar dia semakin terangsang melihat pantulan dirinya.. tepatnya mereka

"Hahhh terush jepit penisku ahh aahhh"

"Akkhh t-terlalu cepat ahhh hyung aahhh" teriak Youngjae antara ngilu dan nikmat kerena hentakan cepat namja tan itu, dia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripikannya miliknya semakin membesar dia sudah ingin keluar

"Hahhh aku ingin ahhh keluar ahhhh"

"Ak-akuh keluar hyung akhhhhh" teriak Youngjae saat keluar tapi Daehyun tidak berhenti namja tan itu malah menghentak miliknya semakin keras membuatnya kembali mendesah

"Aahhh Daehh hyung aahh aahhhhh aahhhhh"

"Aaaahhhhh hyungieh aahhh akkhhhh" Youngjae berteriak Daehyun kembali menyentuh spotnya

"Nghhhh aahhhh"

Daehyun menarik bahu Youngjae menempel dengan dadanya tangan kanannya mencengkram dagu namja manis itu hingga mendongkak, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap nipple tegang Youngjae dan menumbuk hole itu semakin cepat

"Aahhhh haahhh aaahhhhhh aahhhhhh" Youngjae melirik miliknya yang kembali menegang dia ingin keluar lagi

"Ngahh aahhh ahhh Daehyunie hyung ahhhh"

"Sebentar lagi Youngjae hahh" erang Daehyun lalu

"Hyung oohhh ahhhh ahhhh ngahhhh aaahhhhhhh" Youngjae kembali klimaks cairannya mengotori cermin dan meja rias Daehyun

"Nado Jae arghhhh" Daehyun klimaks mengikuti Youngjae cairannya keluar sangat banyak, cairannya ikut mengalir keluar di paha Youngjae saat dia mengeluarkan miliknya

"Eunghh hahhh" tangan Youngjae mencoba menompang tubuhnya yang masih bergetar di meja tapi lututnya lemas dia tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya sendiri hingga terjatuh di lantai

Daehyun tersenyum miring melihat namja manis itu "Wae? Tidak bisa berdiri lagi?"

"A-aku lelah badanku lemas" jawab Youngjae dengan suara terdengar lemah

Daehyun berjongkok di depan Youngjae "Bukankah kau tadi memintaku menghacurkan lubangmu hingga aku puas"

Youngjae menggeleng "Mianhae aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hyung"

Daehyun terkekeh melihat ketidakberdayaan Youngjae dia menggendong namja manis itu ke ranjang dan menidurkannya

"Kau membuat fantasy liarku tercapai"

"Hyung sering berfantasy liar?" tanya Youngjae lalu menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Daehyun

"Nde aku sering bermimpi bercinta secara liar denganmu seperti ini. Aku masih merasa ini mimpi"

Youngjae terkekeh lemah "Jangan terus-terusan seperti ini hyung, kau harus bangun dari alam mimpimu kembalilah ke alam nyata"

Daehyun menyeritkan dahinya saat mendengar itu

"Sekarang bangunlah"

.

 _Kriinnnggggg_

Daehyun tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi alarm kepalanya mendadak sakit, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Youngjae tapi namja manis tu tidak ada disampingnya. Matanya melihat ke arah meja belajar dan meja rias yang mereka pakai dalam keadaan yang rapi

"Mwoya? Aku bermimpi lagi?" bingung Daehyun

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gw harap ga ada yang sawan ya abis baca ini ✌️

Ceritanya sma endingnya geje? Tenang masih ada lanjutannya kok hahaha XD

Keep Love and Support BAP

3 Forever With BAP 3

RnR juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae

x

Daehyun

...

Romance – SMUT – humor – filet

 _Warning NC & Dirty talk_

...

-Banyak typo-

-Enjoy-

...

 _"Mwoya? Aku bermimpi lagi?" bingung Daehyun_

"Tapi kenapa semua terasa nyata?" Daehyun masih bertanya-tanya dia melirik tubuhnya yang polos di balik selimut "Kenapa aku telanjang?"

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat lamunannya buyar dia membaca pesan temannya yang menyuruhnya segera datang ke kampus, tidak mau ambil pusing lagi Daehyun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Namja tan itu keluar dari kamarnya setelah rapi dia berjalan ke dapur sambil memperhatikan isi tasnya

"Selamat pagi hyung" sapa Youngjae membuat Daehyun terkejut, namja tan itu membulatkan matanya melihat penampilan Youngjae yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis menutupi sebagian pahanya

"K-kau sudah bangun?" tanya Daehyun kikuk

 _"Pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja dia sudah bangun kau melihatnya sendiri"_ batin Daehyun

Youngjae menaruh kedua tangannya di pantry di belakang tubuhnya "Nde, hari ini aku bangun duluan darimu" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menggoda bagi Daehyun

"Hyung sudah mau berangkat kuliah?"

"N-nde ak-aku punya urusan di kampus pagi ini" jawab Daehyun matanya berkeliaran melihat tubuh Youngjae dia bisa melihat tonjolan di balik kemeja itu membuatnya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba dia teringat mimpi erotisnya bersama namja manis itu dia tersadar lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri

Youngjae terkekeh melihatnya "Kenapa Hyung?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Daehyun

"Duduklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita"

Daehyun menurut dia menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Youngjae yang tengah sibuk memasak, namja tan itu melirik punggung Youngjae lalu turun ke bawah dan berhenti di pantat seksinya

Fantasy liarnya kembali menari di otaknya saat matanya tidak bisa kepas dari pantat seksi milik Youngjae yang bergoyang seiring dengan bibir namja manis itu melantunkan sebuah lagu, namja tan itu terus bergelut dengan pikirannya tanpa di sadari Youngjae sudah berada di depannya namja manis itu membungkuk dan mencium bibir Daehyun

 _Cup_

Namja tan itu tersadar lalu membulatkan matanya saat merasa benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, Youngjae melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum menggoda menatap Daehyun

"Hyung sedang berfantasy lagi hanya dengan melihat pantatku?"

"Mwo?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya mendengar peranyaan Youngjae

Youngjae tertawa melihat eksspresi namja tan itu "Sudah ku bilang hyung harus bangun dari alam mimpimu dan kembali ke alam nyata" ujarnya tersenyum menggoda

"Ka-kau.." Daehyun merasakan deja vu melihat senyum menggoda itu

"Semalam bukan mimpi hyung, kita benar-benar melakukannya" ujar Youngjae dia duduk di pangkuan Daehyun membuat namja tan itu terkejut dengan ulahnya

"Jadi semalam bukan hanya mimpi tapi itu nyata?" Daehyun memperjelas

Youngjae mengangguk dia membuka 3 kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan tanda yang di berikan namja tan itu "Ini buktinya, hyung yang memberikannya"

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun dan membuat namja tan itu menyentuh tanda di lehernya, Daehyun diam menatap tanda cintanya di bahu dan dada Youngjae tangannya bergerak sendiri mengelus tanda itu pelan membuat namja manis itu mendesis

"Apa hyung tahu alasanku menerima usulan umma untuk tinggal bersamamu? Sejak kita bertemu 3 tahun lalu aku langsung menyukaimu tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena yang aku tahu hyung itu straight" Youngjae memulai pengakuannya, tangannya mulai membelai dada Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menatapnya

"Semalam aku sengaja menggodamu, aku melakukan itu untuk mengetes apa hyung straight atau tidak dan aku berhasil. AKH HYUNG" teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba mencubit kedua nipplenya

"Jadi kau sengaja menggodaku hanya untuk mengetes aku straight atau tidak?" mata Daehyun menatap tajam Youngjae

"N-nde hyung. Aku hampir gila sejak tinggal bersamamu aku sering bermimpi liar sepertimu tapi aku takut kalau aku jujur hyung akan menjauhiku" jujur Youngjae

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabanya kan?" ujar Daehyun lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae duduk diatas meja

"Hyung mau apa?" tanya Youngjae pura-pura polos

Daehyun memperlihatkan senyum miringnya "Menurutmu?"

"Tapi bukankah tadi hyung bilang ada urusan di kampus?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengigit kecil bibirnya

"Urusanku denganmu lebih penting"

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Youngjae tapi namja manis itu menahan dadanya

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun

"Sudah berapa kali hyung melakukannya? Semalam hyung terlihat sangat berpengalaman"

Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Youngjae "Begitukah menurutmu? Padahal aku hanya mengikuti instingku"

Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya "Semalam yang pertama juga untukmu?"

"Nde kau yang pertama kusentuh baby" jawab Daehyun menatap dalam mata Youngjae

"Jadi aku ya... eummp" Youngjae terkejut dia baru saja akan berbicara lagi tiba-tiba mengerang karena Daehyun dengan cepat memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat kulum" titah Daehyun

Youngjae menurut dia mengulum kedua jari Daehyun, namja manis itu menjilati jari namja tan itu dengan cara memutar membuatnya basah dengan air liurnya

"Eumpphh enghhh nghhh" Youngjae kembali mengerang saat tangan Daehyun meremas miliknya, namja tan itu memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Youngjae dan menguncang miliknya lalu menunduk dan mengulum juga menggigit sensual nipple Youngjae

"Enghhh mpphhh eunghh eungghhhh" Youngjae semakin bersemangat mengulum jari Daehyun ketika tangan namja tan itu menguncang cepat miliknya

"Eumpphhh eumpp enghhh" Daehyun ikut memaju mundurkan tangannya yang berada di mulut Youngjae dia mendorong jarinya semakin masuk dan menyetuh tenggorokan Youngjae, sedangkan mulutnya tidak berhenti memainkan nipple dan penis namja manis itu

"Ughhh eukkhh hmpcckkk hhngg" Daehyun berhenti memaninkan nipple Youngjae dan menarik keluar jarinya dia melihat air liur Youngjae yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya

"Ahhh hyungh aahhh ahhh ahhmpppp" desah Youngjae kembali tertahan saat Daehyun mencium bibirnya

Daehyun mengulum ganas bibir Youngjae dia mengiggit bibir namja manis itu membuat mulutnya terbuka, namja tan itu kembali memainkan lidah mereka seperti yang dia lakukan semalam tanpa menghentikan guncangan tangannya

"EUNGHHHH" pekik tertahan Youngjae saat jari Daehyun memasuki holenya setelah namja tan itu merobek celana dalamnya

"Engghhh ekhh hmmpcckk engh"

"Eungghhh eunggghhhh hmpckkk nghhh" Youngjae meremas erat lengan kemeja Daehyun miliknya semakin membesar dan ingin keluar pinggulnya ikut terangkat ke atas

"Hhmmppcckk ennghhh eeuuunggghhhhhh" Daehyun melepas ciumannya saat merasa basah pada tangannya, dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan melepas tangannya dari milik Youngjae. Daehyun menjilati cairan milik Youngjae di tangannya hingga bersih tanpa sisa

"Hahhh ahh" desah lega Youngjae setelah keluar kedua tangannya menompang tubuhnya dia meja, namja manis itu merasakan geli saat hembusan nafas Daehyun yang sedang mengendus dada dan lehernya

"Apa kau mengingat kata-kataku semalam?" tanya Daehyun lalu menjilati telinga Youngjae

"Eunghh yang mana hyung?" Youngjae bertanya tanpa membuka matanya

Daehyun menghentikan jilatannya dan berbisik di telinga Youngjae "Jika sudah memulai aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas"

 _Srak_

Youngjae membuka matanya terkejut karena tanpa aba-aba Daehyun menarik kuat kedua sisi kemejanya hingga kancingnya terlepas dan membuang kemeja itu ke lantai

"Hyung itu kemeja kesayanganku" seru Youngjae

"Aku akan membelikannya yang baru untukmu" ujar Daehyun lalu menarik Youngjae turun dari meja dia membalikan tubuh namja manis membelakanginya dan mendorong punggung Youngjae menempel di meja

"Hyungie kenapa seperti ini aku ingin melihat wajahmu" pinta Youngjae

"Sstttt tidak usah protes baby nikmati saja" bisik Daehyun lalu menggigit dan menjilati tengkuk Youngjae

"Eunghhh hyunghh"

"Sekarang mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau tahan bercinta denganku" Daehyun dengan cepat dia membuka celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dia menggesekan miliknya di depan pintu hole Youngjae

"Eungg hyungie masukkan penismuh jangan menggodaku" gelisah Youngjae

"Ckckck kau tidak sabaran sekali" ujar Daehyun lalu mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam hole sempit namja manis itu

"Akhh" Youngjae mengerang sakit

"Sakit?" tanya Daehyun khawatir dia tahu hole Youngjae masih sakit

"Pe-perih. Pelan-pelan saja hyung"

Daehyun menurut dia memasukan miliknya dengan pelan hingga masuk setengah dia mulai menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk di hole Youngjae dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, namja tan itu ingin bermain lama dan tidak ingin terburu-buru seperti semalam

"Akh akhh"

"Akhh akhh aaahhhh Dae hyung aaahhh" desahan nikmat mulai keluar dari mulut Youngjae

"Nghh aahhh hyungie aahhhhh" Youngjae mulai gelisah karena milik Daehyun belum masuk sepenuhnya, dia ingin memundurkan pingganya tapi namja tan itu malah menahannya

"H-hyungie" panggil Youngjae

"Wae baby?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengelus pinggangnya

Youngjae menoleh "Nghh penismu masukan hahh seluruh penis besarmuh ke dalam lubangku"

Daehyun menyeringai dia memegang pinggang Youngjae lalu mendorong seluruh miliknya masuk hingga tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam hole namja manis itu lalu bergerak keluar masuk masih dengan tempo pelan

"Ngaahhhh" Youngjae tersentak kepalanya mendongkak

"Ahhh aahhh aaahhhh enghhh"

"Aahhh ahh cepath hyung ngh lebihhh cepat lagihhh ahhh"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang minta pelan" ejek Daehyun

"Lakukan sajah hyung hancurkan lubangku dengan penis besarmu ituhh" ujar Youngjae frustasi

Daehyun terkekeh "Hati-hati dengan permintaanmu baby" ujarnya lalu bergerak dengan cepat

"Aaahhhh aaahhhhhh oohhhh"

"Haahhh ahhhh ugghhh ohh hyungiee ahhh" Youngjae menggelinjang saat Daehyun menumbuk spotnya

"Shh aku menemukannya babyh" desis Daehyun ketika hole Youngjae menyempit

"Aaahhh lagihh hyung ahhh aaahhhh"

"Ugghh oohhh nikmat hyung aaahhhh"

"Lubangmu juga nikmat babyhh ahh" Daehyun mendesah dia melebarkan kaki Youngjae dengan menaikan sebelah kakinya keatas meja di bergerak semakin cepat

"Aaahhhh aaahhhh aahhhh"

"Haahhh Daehyunie hyunghh" Youngjae menompang dirinya dengan siku lalu memutar kepalanya kebelakang dengan dia menarik kemeja Daehyun membuat namja tan itu mendekat

"Ahhh hahhh kiss mehh" Daehyun langsung mencium bibir Youngjae dan mengulumnya

"Eumpphh hmpck ngmpckk nggghhhh"

Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Youngjae membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah namja tan itu masuk dan menyapa isi mulutnya, Daehyun melilitkan lidah mereka dia menggigit dan menghisap lidah Youngjae. Gerakkan pinggang Daehyun semakin cepat membuat ciuman mereka semakin ganas dan tidak beraturan hingga membuat air lir mereka berceceran keluar dari mulut keduanya

"Hhmmppcck eungghhhh ngghhhhh" Youngjae mendorong tengkuk Daehyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam membuat namja tan itu harus menompang dirinya dengan siku

"Eungghhh eummpcckkk hhngghhhh" hole namja manis itu semakin menjepit milik Daehyun dia akan segera keluar

Youngjae melepas ciuman mereka dan menompang tubuhnya di meja "Haahhhh aaahhhhh h-hyung ak-akuh ingin ahhhh" desahnya

"Aahhh keluarkan baby ahh"

"Ahhh aaahhh hyung aaaahhhhhh" desah lega namja manis itu saat keluar tubuhnya terkulai lemas diatas meja

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Youngjae yang masih terengah-engah menghadapnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka

"Pegangan yang erat aku akan menggendongmu" Daehyun meletakkan kedua tangan Youngjae melingkar di lehernya kemudian dia melingkarkan kaki namja manis itu di pinggangnya, kedua tangannya menggendong Youngjae dia akan melakukannya sambil berdiri

"Akhh akkhh hyungie" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun mulai menggerakan dirinya naik turun, dia memeluk namja tan itu erat-erat

"Akhh Daehyun hyungh aaahhhh" Youngjae mengadah dia menyempitkan holenya saat milik Daehyun menyentuh spotnya

"Ohh fuck terlalu rapat Youngjae aghh kau menjepitku ahhh" umpat Daehyun miliknya merasa terjepit di dalam sana

"Ahhh aaahhhh lagih hyung aahh nikmat aahhh aaahhh" desah Youngjae kenikmatan mendapat hujam di spotnya dia ikut bergerak naik turun sehingga milik Daehyun kembali menyentuh spotnya

"Shhh ahhh lubangmu hebat babyhh" Daehyun meremas pantat Youngjae matanya terpejam kepalanya mendongkak saat miliknya di remas kuat, meskipun kesusahan dengan gayanya tapi pijatan hole Youngjae membuatnya kenikmatan

"Hyungie aahhh aaahhhh" Youngjae mendesah tepat di telinga Daehyun bibirnya ikut mencium dan menjilati telinga namja tan itu

"Aahh shit Youngjae ka-kau ahhh" desah Daehyun rahangnya mengeras pinggangnya bergerak tidak karuan karena ulah namja manis itu

"Ughhh hyung aaahhhhh aaaahhhh"

Daehyun tidak tahan dengan posisi mereka dia kembali mendudukan Youngjae di meja dan mengangkat kedua kaki namja manis itu ke atas meja, kedua tangannya menompang dirinya di sisi Youngjae lalu bergerak semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan

"Aaahhhh aaaahhhhh te-terlalu cepat hyung aaahhhhh" tubuh Youngjae tersentak hebat di atas meja holenya terasa panas akibat hentakkan Daehyun

"Ngaahhh aaahhh aaahhhh ugghhh hyunghh" Youngjae mendesah saat spotnya kembali di hujam holenya ikut mengetat

"Ahh babyhh" Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya miliknya semakin membesar

"Hyung ak-akuhh ingin nghh keluar aahhhh"

"Akuh juga ahhh"

Daehyun bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat menumbuk spot Youngjae membuat namja manis itu semakin mendesah tidak karuan

"Ngghhh ahhh keluar hyung aaahhhh ak-kuhh akan keluarr aahhhh"

"Tunggu aku babyhh sebentar lagi ahhh"

Youngjae menggeleng "Akuhh tidak kuat hyung aahh aahhh AAKHH" teriaknya saat Daehyun menutup lubang miliknya

"H-hyung biarkan akuhh keluar aahhh" Youngjae mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun tapi namja tan itu menahan kedua tangannya di belakang dengan satu tangan

"Tahan babyhh keluarlah bersamaku shh"

"Sakithh aahhh hyung lepash aaahhh aahhhh" Youngjae mengigit bibirnya dia ingin menangis menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan akibat gerakan Daehyun semakin cepat dan kasar

"Akuhh sampai babyhh nghh"

Daehyun merasa akan segera keluar dia mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa ujung lalu mendorongnya masuk dengan keras menyentuh spot Youngjae bersamaan dengan itu Daehyun melepas milik namja manis itu tepat saat dia keluar

"AAKKHHHH/AARGGHHH" teriak keduanya saat klimaks

Youngjae ambruk di atas meja kepalanya pening matanya berkunang-kunang tubuhnya bergetar setelah mendapat klimaks yang hebat bahkan lebih dari yang semalam, ulah Daehyun yang dengan keras menyentuh spotnya membuatnya keluar dengan hebat mengotori perutnya dan kemeja Daehyun sementara namja tan itu mengeluarkan cairannya sangat banyak di dalam holenya membuatnya hangat

"Hahh hahh hahhh" Youngjae terengah-engah dengan mata tertutup

"Eunghhh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya

Namja manis itu mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh holenya mencegah cairan Daehyun keluar yang ikut keluar, dia memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam holenya sendiri dan menggerakannya keluar masuk. Youngjae membuka matanya dia tersenyum saat melihat Daehyun yang sedang memandanginya dengan rahang yang mengeras, tangannya yang lain menyentuh nipplenya lalu memelintirnya

"Eunghhh hyungie nghhh" desah Youngjae karena ulahnya sendiri dia terlihat seperti jalang

Daehyun mendekat dia menompang kedua tangannya di samping Youngjae "Wae apa kau masih ingin penisku lagi?"

"Nde eunghh masukkan lagi penismu nghh hyung lubangku masih gatal ahhh"

Dapat Youngjae lihat senyum menyeringai yang di keluarkan Daehyun, namja tan itu menepis tangannya dan menariknya terduduk di meja

"Kalau begitu buat penisku bangun lagi" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae dengan cepat turun dari meja lalu berlutut di depan penis Daehyun dia menggenggam dan menguncang pelan penis itu, namja manis itu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati kepala penis Daehyun dia menjilarnya dengan cara yang sangat sensual lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut

Daehyun membuka kemejanya yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya dan cairan Youngjae dengan mata yang masih terus melihat ke arah namja manis itu, dia mengelus rambut basah Youngjae setelah membuang kemejanya

"Shhh damn. You're so fucking crazy like a slut" ujar Daehyun

Bukannya tersinggung Youngjae malah melirik Daehyun lalu mengedipkan matanya dia semakin bergairah mendengar kata-kata namja tan itu

"Nghh mmphh slurp nghh"

"Ahhh mulutmu hebat sekali babyhh" desah Daehyun kedua tangannya meremas rambut Youngjae membantunya menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, namja tan itu mengadahkan kepalanya pinggulnya itu bergerak membuat miliknya masuk semakin dalam

"Shh ahhh cukup babyhh"

 _Plop_

Daehyun menarik Youngjae berdiri dia langsung mendorong namja manis itu ke dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tv

"Siap untuk ronde selanjutnya?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum menggoda "Aku selalu siap untukmu hyungie"

...  
...

"Aahhh hyung nghhh ahhh" suara desahan Youngjae mulai terdengar lemah di sofa ruang tv, setelah puas bermain di dapur Daehyun mengajak namja manis itu pindah ke ruang tv. Namja tan itu sudah 3 kali keluar sedangkan Youngjae entah sudah yang ke berapa

"Aaahhhh Daehyunie hyung ahhh aahhh"

Meskipun lelah Youngjae masih bersemangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Daehyun dia merasa sulit untuk menghentikan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan oleh namja tan itu, Youngjae mendekatkan bibirnya ke nipple Daehyun dia menjilat dan menghisapnya membuat namja tan itu semakin menegang lagi

"Damn shh Youngjae aahhh" Daehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa tangannya mengelus pantat Youngjae sesekali meremasnya sensual

 _Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt..drrtt_

Suara getaran ponsel Youngjae di meja samping sofa berbunyi

"Ahh babyhh ponselmu shh"

"Nghhh slurp abaikan hyung mpphh"

Keduanya masih terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga ponsel itu berhenti bergetar tapi tidak lama ponsel Youngjae kembali bergetar orang yang menelponnya masih belum menyerah. Daehyun yang merasa terganggu meraba meja dan mengambil ponsel Youngjae, dia melihat nama Jinyoung tertera

"Nghh babyh Jinyoung menelponmuh" mendengar nama sahabatnya Youngjae berhenti

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Daehyun dengan raut kecewa

"Se-sebentar hyung biar aku mengangkat telponnya" ujar Youngjae dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Ck cepat angkat"

Youngjae mengangguk dia berdehem sebentar lalu mengeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya "Y-yeoboseyo. Wae Jinyoung-ah?"

 _"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Ya kau dimana sekarang kenapa bolos tidak bilang-bilang padaku?"_ teriak Jinyoung

"Aku masih di rumah ahhh hyungh" Youngjae mendesah di akhir karena Daehyun tiba-tiba menyentuh nipplenya dengan ujung jarinya, terlalu lama bermain tubuhnya menjadi sensitif

 _"K-kau mendesah?"_

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mendesah akkh hyung jangan di gigit" Youngjae menutup bibirnya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu, dia menatap Daehyun yang sedang menyeringai namja tan itu sengaja melakukannya

 _"What the.. kau benar-benar melakukannya?"_ Jinyoung yang sedang berada di sekolah melongo seperti orang bodoh

Daehyun merampas ponsel Youngjae sebelum namja manis itu menjawab "Yeoboseyo Jinyoung-ah, izinkan Youngjae pada wali kelasmu dia sedang sibuk denganku" ujarnya lalu menutup sambungan telpon dari Jinyoung setelah itu menonaktifkan ponsel namja manis itu

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Daehyun dia menlihat namja manis itu mengerutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi nipple yang tadi di gigitnya

"Hyung sakit jangan gigit seperti itu kau bisa membuat nippleku lecet" seru Youngjae

 _Cup..Cup_

"Mian baby aku gemas tadi" Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae lalu nipplenya dan mengulumnya selembut mungkin

"Nghh aahhh hyung" desah Youngjae

Daehyun merubah posisi mereka dengan menidurkan Youngjae di sofa dia melepas kuluman di nipple Youngjae dan menaikan sebelah kaki namja manis itu ke pundaknya, Daehyun kembali bergerak dengan tempo cepat

"Aaahhhh aahhh hyung ahhh"

"Ngahhh aaahhhhh lagih lebih dalam aahhhh aahhhhhh" tubuh Youngjae menggelinjang saat spotnya di hujam dengan brutal

"Aahh babyh terlalu ketat shhh"

"Aaaahhhh hyunghh ahhmpph" desah tertahan Youngjae karena ciuman Daehyun, namja tan itu menyatukan rongga tangan kanan Youngjae dengan tangan kirinya dia bergerak semakin cepat

"Ahh aahh babyh Youngjae shhh"

Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka saat hole Youngjae kembali meremas miliknya

"Aaahhh aaahhhh Daehyunie hyung aaahhhh aahhhh"

"Aaaahhhh hyung ahh ak-akuhh akan aahhh keluar nghhhh"

"Hahh keluarkan babyhh jangan di tahan ahh slurp" Daehyun kembali menjilati nipple Youngjae tangan kananya mengguncang milik namja manis itu

"Aaaahhh aahhhh keluar aahhh akuh keluar hyung aaaahhhhhhhhh" Youngjae meramas pinggang Daehyun, cairannya muncrat mengotori perutnya dan dada namja tan itu

Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan mengarahkan ke mulut Youngjae "Buka mulutmu baby, hisap kuat penisku biarkan cairanku mengalir dalam mulutmu"

Youngjae menurut dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menelan habis milik Daehyun, dia mengulum dan menghisap kuat milik namja tan itu

"Se-sebentar lagih babyhh lebih cepat"

"Hmpphhh enghhh nghhh"

"Ahhh akuhh keluar aaaahhhh" Daehyun meremas rambut Youngjae dia mendorong miliknya semakin masuk menyentuh tenggorokan namja manis itu

"Aaahhhh babyhh" desah Daehyun saat keluar dia menahan kepala Youngjae sebentar membiarkan cairannya benar-benar keluar sepenuhnya

"Ughh nghh hmmp slurp mpphh"

Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya setelah Youngjae menelan habis cairannya dan membersihkan miliknya, dia mengusap suduh bibir dan dagu namja manis itu saat melihat ada cairannya yang menepel disana. Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun dia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati jari jempol Daehyun hingga bersih

"Shh kau benar-benar gila Yoo Youngjae" desis Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya "Bukankah hyung lebih gila lagi?" balasnya

"Kau benar bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila oleh anak kecil sepertimu" ejek Daehyun entah pada dirinya atau pada Youngjae

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah dewasa umurku sudah 17 tahun hyung" cibir Youngjae

Daehyun terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa "17 tahun belum termasuk dewasa Youngjae"

Namja manis itu mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Daehyun dia ikut mendudukan dirinya

"Hahh aku seharusnya menjagamu bukan malah merusakmu seperti ini" ujar Daehyun

"Aku tidak masalah asalkan orang itu adakah kau" Youngjae mengusap dada bidang Daehyun dan mendorongnya tertidur di sofa, namja manis itu menduduki perut Daehyun sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Hyung mau 1 ronde lagi?" tawar Youngjae

"Sebentar ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" seru Daehyun dia menahan namja manis itu yang mencoba mendekat karena saat teringat sesuatu

"Mwooo?" rengak Youngjae

"Kamarku kenapa bisa serapi itu? Seingatku semalam kita benar-benar membuatnya berantakan"

Youngjae memutar matanya malas "Hyung hanya ini bertanya itu?"

"Ck jawab saja Yoo Youngjae"

"Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membersihkan kamarmu. Kau harus membayarku untuk itu" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya "Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya mengantisipasi jika para umma tiba-tiba datang dan menginspeksi kamar kita nanti"

Ya kedua ibu mereka bisa tiba-tiba datang kapan saja datang tanpa memberitahu anak-anaknya

"Tapi kau bisa membangunkanku dulu dan kita bisa merapikannya bersama-sama. Kenapa malah membuatku bingung jika semalam itu nyata atau tidak" kesal Daehyun

"Sekarang hyung sudah tahukan. Jadi bisa kita lanjut saja?" balas Youngjae kesal dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun

"Tunggu ada satu lagi" tahan Daehyun

Youngjae menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengerutkan bibirnya "Apa lagi hyung? Cepat katakan"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya" kekeh Daehyun

"Apa hyungie?" Youngjae mulai penasaran

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya "Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan?"

"Benarkah? Kapan? Seingatku kau hanya bilang kalau kau menyukaiku" Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ck kalau begitu kenapa tidak hyung saja yang mengatakannya padaku du..."

Daehyun menarik tengkuk Youngjae hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 centi saja, ulahnya itu membuat namja manis itu menghentikan kata-katanya "Saranghae" ucapnya tiba-tiba

Youngjae tersenyum "Nado saranghae" dia menunduk lalu kembali menempelkan bibir mereka berdua

Daehyun mengangkat pinggang Youngjae kembali memakukan penisnya ke dalam hole namja manis itu

"Nghhh"

Dan setelah itu bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Omona mereka melakukannya lagi? Aku tidak percaya Youngie-ku bisa seliar itu" ujar Nyonya Yoo girang

"Aku lebih tidak percaya anakku bisa seliar appanya dulu" kali ini Nyonya Jung yang bersuara

"Daehyun hebat eonnie dia bisa membuat Youngie bertahan selama itu"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk "Daehyun sama seperti appanya dulu kuat bermain beronde-ronde"

Ibu dari Daehyun dan Youngjae itu tertawa puas melihat aksi kedua anak mereka dari layar laptop, mereka dengan sengaja memasang cctv di seluruh sudut apartement Daehyun tanpa diketahui kedua anaknya

"Dan kami yang lebih tidak percaya kalau ada ibu seperti kalian yang tega menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri" sahut Tuan Jung diangguki Tuan Yoo

"Ishh yeobo kami tidak menjerumuskan tapi kami membantu mereka" ujar Nyonya Yoo

"Membantu katamu. Astaga apa kalian tidak lihat mereka bisa seliar itu" seru Tuan Yoo

"Sadar pak tua anakmu sendiri yang memancing Daehyun duluan" balas Nyonya Yoo menunjuk layar laptop sambil menatap suaminya kesal

"Lagi pula ide kami lebih baik dari ide kalian. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua jadi lebih canggung saat kita tiba-tiba bilang akan kalau mereka kita jodohkan" timpal Nyonya Jung "Dan lihatlah anak kalian sama-sama gila dan liar" lanjutnya

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka berdua" Nyonya Yoo memberikan ide

"Demi tuhan anakmu masih SMA dan kau malah ingin menikahkannya" seru Tuan Yoo

"Youngjae akan lulus dalam 3 bulan lagi yeobo, tidak masalah jika dia menikah setelah upacara kelulusannya"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk "Nde itu benar dan kita harus siap-siap menimang cucu sebentar lagi"

"Oh God i'm going crazy" Tuan Jung frustasi

"Terserah kalian sajalah" kesal Tuan Yoo

Kedua ayah Daehyun dan Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuakan kedua istrinya, mereka berdua memilih pergi keluar meninggalkan istri-istri mereka yang kembali asik menonton pergulatan anak mereka secara live dari layar laptop

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Mian kalo ceritanya sama encenya ga sesuai harapan ya. Btw otak gw udah buntu mikirin adengan mereka XD


End file.
